1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle license plate mounts and more particularly pertains to a new lockable license plate cover assembly for preventing theft of a vehicular license plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle license plate mounts is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle license plate mounts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,012,602; 1,629,060; 5,392,619; 5,404,664; 5,381,618; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,777.
In these respects, the lockable license plate cover assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing theft of a vehicular license plate.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vehicle license plate mounts now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new lockable license plate cover assembly construction wherein the same can be utilized for preventing theft of a vehicular license plate.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new lockable license plate cover assembly apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the vehicle license plate mounts mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new lockable license plate cover assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vehicle license plate mounts, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a frame having a rear face with a substantially planar rectangular configuration defined by a front surface, a rear surface, and a periphery. Such periphery is in turn defined by a top edge, a bottom edge, and a pair of side edges. The frame further includes a side wall integrally formed on the periphery of the rear face and extending forwardly therefrom for defining a bottom face and a pair of side faces forming an interior space and an open top. The frame further includes an inwardly extending lip integrally formed on an outboard peripheral edge of the side wall and extending inwardly therefrom. Such inwardly extending lip is equipped with an inboard peripheral edge defined by a linear bottom edge, a pair of linear side edges, and a top edge. As shown in FIG. 1, the top edge of the inwardly extending lip has a linear central extent and a pair of side extents. These side extents each comprise a rectangular frame portion and a circular bore portion with a predetermined diameter. The rear face of the frame has a pair of holes formed therein adjacent to the top edge of the rear face and in alignment with the bore portions of the inwardly extending lip of the frame. Next provided is a pair of divider strips each having a substantially planar rectangular configuration. Each of the divider strips is integrally formed on an inner surface of one of the side faces of the side wall. An inboard edge of each divider strip is coextensive with one of the side edges of the inwardly extending lip of the frame. By this structure, the divider strips serve for defining a rear compartment adapted for removably receiving a license plate therein and a front compartment, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 4. Also included is a transparent plate with a substantially planar rectangular configuration having a shape and a size similar to that of the rear face of the frame. In use, the transparent plate is adapted for being removably received within the front compartment of the frame. FIGS. 1, 2 and 4 show a lid having a substantially planar rectangular configuration with a size and shape similar to that of the bottom face of the side wall of the frame. An elongated side edge of the lid is pivotally coupled to the top edge of the rear face of the frame for allowing selective access to the interior space of the frame. Finally, a pair of locking screws are provided each including a threaded substantially conical inboard extent and a substantially cylindrical outboard extent. The outboard extent is integrally coupled to the inboard extent in coaxial relationship therewith. The outboard extent has a pair of linear slots formed in diametrically opposed sides thereof. A pair of substantially planar triangular locking tabs are slidably mounted within the slots of the outboard extent and movable within a plane including an axis of the outboard extent. The locking tabs are capable of a retracted orientation such that the outboard extent has an overall width of less than the predetermined diameter. The tabs are further movable to an extended orientation such that the outboard extent has an overall width greater than the predetermined diameter. Situated on an end of the outboard extent of each locking screw is a key hole for allowing the transfer of the locking tabs between the retracted orientation and the extended orientation. In use, the inboard extents of the locking screws are adapted to be extended through the bores portions and holes of the frame and engaged with a vehicle. Thereafter, the locking tabs may be selectively extended to prevent the removal of the locking screws from the frame.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new lockable license plate cover assembly apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the vehicle license plate mounts mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new lockable license plate cover assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vehicle license plate mounts, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new lockable license plate cover assembly which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new lockable license plate cover assembly which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new lockable license plate cover assembly which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such lockable license plate cover assembly economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new lockable license plate cover assembly which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new lockable license plate cover assembly for preventing theft of a vehicular license plate.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new lockable license plate cover assembly that includes a frame for removably receiving a license plate and a transparent plate positioned thereon. Also included is at least one locking assembly for preventing the removal of the license plate from the frame.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.